


If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

by Ohnonnynonny



Series: From The Point Of View Of Knights [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Knights, still powerful merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnonnynonny/pseuds/Ohnonnynonny
Summary: It was a day before the peace treaties were to begin that lead him to a path he never expected to be on.





	If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea I had around the same time as the dragon clasp, but I knew it was going to be longer than I intended so I didn't include it in that one. I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but I'm learning to keep writing and start posting things anyway. Difficult, but I can only hope that it will improve my writing in the long run. It's a bit cracky as usual, but hope you like it all the same!
> 
> Not beta'd in anyway. All mistakes are my own, so apologizing in advance for whatever mistakes/typos there are! There might be a lot, but I am sleep deprived and stubbornly want to post this and go to bed. 
> 
> This story is authorized for AO3 only. It is not to be copied or used elsewhere without my explicit written permission.
> 
> I don't own the characters to Merlin(TV) and am not profiting from this work. Enjoy!

“I’ve got my money on Valiant”

“No way, he’s a brute. I got my money on Myror”

“Gents, didn’t ya hear?  _ He’s _ going to be participating. If anyone can pull it off, it’s  _ him _ ”

It was a cloudy day in the middle of some gods forsaken forest that a meeting of assassins was being held. A week prior, an anonymous king announced a competition to assassinate King Arthur. The rewards was a  _ King’s ransom _ to say the least. 

“Why are you lads talking like that? Who the hell is  _ he _ ?” asked thug #1, over-exaggerating the ‘he.’

“Where ‘ave you been? Living under a rock?  _ He _ is Avalon’s best assassin.  _ He _ only takes the job if it’s interestin enough, regardless of money. Must be bored or summit. I’m pretty sure e’s been approached ‘bout a thousand times to kill Arthur,” said thug #2.

“Well it has gotten a bit more interesting. Everyone who’s attempted the job since the competition started has either ended up dead or missing,” said thug #3, twisting his dagger on the table.

“It’s still nothing but rumors. Me money is still on Myror,” said thug #4, slamming a couple of gold coins down on the table.

“My money's on  _ Him _ disappearing, and no one being able to pull it off,” said the barman, drying out some questionably clean cups.

“Now that’s a laugh! What makes you said that, old man?” asked thug #1. 

“No one’s been able to off the king even when he was a vulnerable young prince. I don’t see the difference between then and now. There was always money involved back then, a bit of competition won’t do anything,” said the barman with a shrug. 

“Alright you idiots, last call for your bets, put em in now,” yelled Jarl from across the tavern. 

“Wish I’d thought to organize summit like that. Jarl must be filthy rich by now from keeping all the money from the previous wagers,” grunted thug #3. 

“That is why we are lowly thugs whilst that fecker is a slave trader. Give me the simple life,” said thug #2, downing the rest of his ale. 

“Well, the deadline is in two fortnights as that’s when the peace treaties are, so I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” said thug #5.

“You’re late. Who’s your money on then?” asked thug #4.

“Oh, well, I agree with the barman,” said thug #5 with a shrug. 

“Your loss is my gain,” said thug #1 with a smirk.

“Alright you lousy maggots! Bets are now closed!” yelled Jarl, smiling as if he knew no one was going to get their money back. 

 

-Meanwhile in Camelot-

_ What a creep _ . When he thought back to the conversation he heard between the king and his manservant, he couldn’t help but chuckle and agree. Valiant deserved his fate for trying to go at this assassination attempt with those disobedient snakes. 

When he first heard of the competition to kill the king, he had nothing else to do, so he went to observe how it was going. Traveling on a horse he stole from a drunkard, he passed through the town, easily pick-pocketing everything he would need for his journey. He settled comfortably at a tavern called The Rising Sun and picked up a pint that was left unattended at some table. He sat in the back corner to hear some of the gossip before turning in for the night. 

It was pure entertainment to see some of the newer villains being so easily defeated. Some tripped over their own feet, one actually ran into a wall, and another poisoned himself on accident. Valiant, he heard about, but seeing him in action proved any tales about the man to be rumors most likely spread by the man himself. 

He was on his second week of observing when he started to notice a trend. The only way one got close enough to actually fight the king was if they were in a tourney or if they ambushed him on a patrol. No other way would work. The contestants would either make a stupid mistake or get tripped up otherwise. 

On his third week of observing, it was abundantly clear that Merlin the manservant was the king’s good luck charm. Loud, loyal, and with a surprisingly disarming smile Merlin had the affection of all who knew him. Apparently the assassins were trying a new tactic and were targeting Merlin in order to get to the king. They knew they couldn’t recruit him, so they thought to take his position instead. He thought the manservant would be killed off pretty soon and found himself thinking he was going to miss the fey looking lad. 

He was surprised, but glad to be proved wrong. 

It was the most unusual thing he had ever witnessed. There was an incident where Merlin had a huge pile of the king’s laundry obstructing his view while walking across the courtyard. At that precise moment, a rather speedy assassin was steadily making his way towards Merlin with his imperceptible dagger. As soon as the assassin lunged, Merlin dropped a tunic and bent to pick it up, causing the man to miss completely, trip over Merlin’s body, and impale himself on a suit of armor. Merlin was totally oblivious to what had just happened and went on his way while a group of guards hurried over to contain the situation. 

Then there was a time when a skilled archer sat perched on the East tower, waiting to shoot at Merlin on the training grounds. 

“Merlin, what in world is that and why do you have so many?” asked sir Lancelot with his brows furrowed.

“Do you know how many ugly brooches and pendants Arthur has? I’m to shine all of them in the next couple hours so his honored guest, Lord Fafferly can see the prat’s fascinating collection!” Merlin said rather sarcastically.

“I remember some of those,” said sir Leon, trying to mask his face of disgust. “I can’t believe he kept all of them.”

“Probably for exactly this reason. Torture! He’s never mentioned this stupid collection before!” Merlin complained, chucking the polished pendant on the ground. He then muttered some curses, picked it up again, polished it once more, and put it down gently in the clean pile. 

“Careful there, Merlin. You’ll blind us during sword practice I’d rather keep my important bits attached to me, thank you very much,” Gwaine said with a laugh. 

“Alright, alright. I’m nearly done anyway. Just lounge about for five more minutes,” said Merlin with a sigh. 

At that moment, precisely when the archer took aim, a brass brooch (that was polished so excellently George would weep) blinded the archer, causing him to shoot far and coincidentally kill the other assassin hiding in the corner with a crossbow, making his bolt miss and hit the archer instead. 

He was rather impressed to say the least. He couldn’t even imagine that even happening, but it did and left him speechless. 

“What the hell?” said sir Elyan. 

“What is it?” asked sir Percival. 

“I think I just saw a man fall from the East tower. I mean I may be hallucinating from the heat, but I’m going to go check it out. Be right back,” said sir Elyan as he made his way over. 

“Well, let me or Gaius know if there’s anything we can do. I have to go and get Arthur’s precious collection back to him,” said Merlin, smiling now that he was done.

He saw Merlin walk away, but decided to observe the knights a little more. 

“He was hit with an arrow,” said sir Elyan, panting from running over. 

“If he fell from there, then the assassin must have come from somewhere over there,” said sir Leon, rushing over to the corner.

“Another dead body,” said sir Percival with a grim face. 

“So they shot each other?” asked a confused sir Gwaine. 

“Is it just me or are there more and more dead bodies popping up these passed couple of weeks?” asked sir Lancelot with concern. 

“With the peace treaties coming up, I guess we should have expected this,” said sir Percival. 

“You know, Merlin was in the middle of these fallen men. I’m beginning to think he was their target,” said sir Gwaine with a frown. 

“Alright, well I’ll inform the lady Morgana about this. No need to worry the King or Merlin. They’re stressed enough as it is,” said sir Leon. “In the meantime, let’s just keep extra watch over them.”

With that the knights nodded in agreement before breaking up to go wherever they needed to go. It was unheard of that Knights would go so far as to include a mere manservant into their protection, almost equal to the king. This made him want to know who these people really were. He never had any interest in entering the competition, and he still didn’t, but he found himself drawn to these targets, to observe them as though they were his next mark.

With only one week left until the peace treaties were to begin, he started to pay more attention to Arthur and Merlin instead of the other assassins. It wasn’t really fun any more after Myror was taken out of the running. Poisoned lance? Another amateur mistake. 

It was shocking when he first saw king Arthur’s relationship to his manservant all those weeks ago, but now it just kind of made him wistful for companionship; something that’s never happened before. It wasn’t until five days before the peace talks that he discovered Merlin’s magic. There was a surprise ambush on the way back from a patrol. Most of the knights were sleeping when someone unleashed a smoke bomb that knocked everyone out except the manservant. With some quick thinking that he didn’t expect from the boy, Merlin had used his red neckerchief to block the smoke. After that, he raised both his arms and let out a shout that knocked out all of the bandits. It nearly knocked him out of the tree he made camp in. 

After that sudden revelation, he went over everything he’s seen of the boy since he got here, but he never saw Merlin actually using magic to defend himself. No, he only ever used it to defend his king. A king he was coming to realize was as just and honorable as rumors said. Anyone who ever put out a hit on the king was either a greedy coward or a someone hell bent on revenge for the sins of his father. 

He then saw Merlin clear away the smoke with a few whispered words and then hurriedly make way to his king. Merlin was tearing up as he shakily placed his fingers on Arthur's neck. Then with a huge sigh of relief, he ran his fingers tenderly through the king's hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. Merlin then went over to check the pulses of the rest of the knights. After, he took the place of the knight that was supposed to be on watch and kept vigil until morning. Watching that made him feel a weird pulling sensation in his chest, but he ignored it in favor of getting some sleep himself. 

It was a day before the peace treaties were to begin that lead him to a path he never expected to be on. 

The king wanted to do a final perimeter check himself before the other kings arrived when a group of a dozen assassins and sorcerers attacked. 

“Merlin, get behind me,” said Arthur, already stepping in front of Merlin. 

“No, you get behind me,” said Merlin, stepping in front of Arthur, “you know I can protect us all.”

So the king new of the boy’s magic. Interesting. 

“I’m the king so you do as I say,  _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur said with gritted teeth.

“It’s no time to be all noble now, you prat, get behind  _ me _ ,” said Merlin, putting an arm out in front of Arthur. 

“Oi, what are we? Chopped liver? Why don’t you two lovebirds both get behind us and actually let us do our jobs,” shouted Gwaine. 

“No, it’s my duty—”

“You all know I can—”

“There are five of us—”

It was amusing to see all the men fighting over who would protect the other. It stopped the momentum of the surprise attack and confused the assassins, but one man pulled himself together to load his crossbow and shoot. 

Without even thinking about it, he jumped out from his hiding spot and slew the man with the crossbow. 

“You are all honorable men, but how about you just fight together, yes?” he said, before going straight into the jumble men. 

Merlin battled the four sorcerers while he and the rest of the men battled the bandits. It was over fairly quick and then the king turned his way. 

“Who are you?” said Arthur with an assessing gaze. 

“Ease up, will you? He just saved our lives,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes at the king, but smiling at him. 

“I haven’t seen anyone who could fight so well with us in a long time,” said sir Percival, with a broad grin. 

“Will you come and try out to be a knight?” asked sir Lancelot. 

“We could do with more men like you,” said sir Leon with a nod. 

“I don’t think you’d welcome someone like me in your ranks,” he said with a self-deprecating smile. 

“Doesn’t matter if you have a shady past as long as you’re good now. I mean the occasional mischief is allowed,” said Gwaine with a wink. 

“Camelot is about second chances and new beginnings,” said sir Elyan with a warm smile. 

He looked at everyone giving him such sincere looks. The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Merlin nudged Arthur and the king let out a huff before saying, “Tryouts are in a fortnight.  _ Don’t _ be late,” and walking away.

 

-In the middle of the gods forsaken forest- 

“So what are you going to do with your winnings?” asked the barman. 

“I’m think I’m going to set up shop in Camelot. Always wanted to open a bakery meself,” said thug #5. “And you? What are you going to do with your share?”

“I think I’m going to retire from this tavern life and move in with my sister. I’ve always wanted to run a flower stall. Besides, she runs the best tavern in Camelot called The Rising Sun. Come on over when you have the time and first drink is on me,” said the barman. 

“I will hold you to that old man. Cheers!” said thug #5, lifting his ale to the barman. 

 

-Back in Camelot, a year later- 

“Did you hear about sir Galahad? I heard he used to be the most revered assassin,” said towns person #1.

“Impossible! Our sweet sir Galahad? The man is the most humble knight there is,” said towns person #2. 

“Well that’s beside our dear sir Lancelot, but he’s in another category altogether,” said towns person #3 with a blush. 

“Hear, hear! And altogether unavailable!” said a voice that sounded remarkably like Gwen. 

“What’s this I hear about sir Galahad?” said thug #5 turned baker. 

“Supposedly he’s the disappeared assassin,” said the barman turned florist, buying his usual bread from the reformed thug. 

“No way, do you think—”

Just then sir Galahad passed by with Merlin, chatting away and laughing brightly as he usually did. Merlin looked their way and winked before falling back easily into conversation with the knight next to him. 

“Nahh, impossible,” they said in unison, and when about their day. 

  
  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the "he" pronoun was too confusing or threw you off. I just didn't want to use a name until the very end. If it's way too confusing, let me know and I can try to edit it in a way where there is less confusion and I can still not use full names until the end. Check out my other fics is you're bored :)


End file.
